


Still

by notzemo (orphan_account)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: I have no excuses, M/M, and there is no point to this, i don't know what this is, i just, idk idk idk, sigh, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:13:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7265845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/notzemo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This isn't how first kisses should go.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly don't even know

He wasn’t sure who kissed who first. All he remembered was shouting, and T’Challa’s face close to his, as he leaned against a wall. He remembered anger, a fight perhaps. And then… silence. T’Challa's lips on his. Pulling his shirt and digging his fingers on his skin.

It wasn't how they were expecting the conversation to end, really. Not that they remembered what conversation that was. And when T'Challa pulled away, they stood in silence, looking each other in the eyes. Zemo could still hear the king's breathing, a slight panting. He looked for guilt in his eyes, but there was none. All he could find was love, and worry, and surprise.

He wanted to say something. 'Sorry', maybe, but he wasn't sure what he was sorry for. T'Challa's eyes wondered. First through the room, then to Zemo, then to Zemo's eyes, then to Zemo's lips.

Zemo noticed that, how could he not, and felt frozen in place. His mind was flooded with thoughts, streams of consciousness, but he'd had enough. For once, he decided not to think. And if something went wrong? He was already in jail.

He grabbed T'Challa's neck and pulled him in, their lips meeting again. The wakandan pushed him closer to the wall. Zemo grabbed his shirt tightly, and he could feel the eagerness in T'Challa's kiss.

Of all the bad decisions he'd done, he decided, this may not have been one of them.


End file.
